Harry and Alice
by sfgiants674
Summary: A/U Alice see's a vision of her mate, Harry Potter. It completely changes both of their lives as a new universe is set combining both Harry Potter and Twilight. Harry/Alice


A/N: This is an A/U. Expect many changes in the Harry Potter world and Twilight World

* * *

I didn't find her, she found me. I was 19 and just coming off the hardest year of my young life. She just walked... well more like happily skipped right into my life and picked me up off the ground. I can't imagine how somber my life would have been had she not have been there for me, changed me, made me a better person. I had just defeated Gellert Grindelwald in what had been the most challenging magical battle in millenia, and nobody knows I did it. It was probably for the better that I let my mentor take credit, he was more suitable then I was at reviving a broken world. He became known as the leader of the light, while I was forgotten and just considered another casualty of many in the biggest war in mankind history, World War II.

I took it in stride, disappearing from the magical community and decided to travel the world in search of a new goal in life, to make it worth living. I had no friends because I was trained by the great Albus Dumbledore since the young age of 11 when I went to Hogwarts. He saw something in me, the orphan with no family, and I haven't looked back since. My first stop was the United States of America, where my story begins in an empty diner in Philadelphia Pennsylvania.

* * *

I had been sitting in the corner of this empty diner for a good hour, reading about all of the best places to go in the United States. I had been to New York already and was passing through Philadelphia to get to a small magical community in Oklahoma. Not a big community, but one filled with knowledge, at least that's what Albus had told me. They wouldn't know who I was so I was safe to be there freely without having to watch my back.

I thanked the waitress as she poured me some more coffee. The bitter drink was going to have to be something I got used to with not much tea in sight I thought as I poured more cream into it hoping it got rid of the strong taste. It did keep me up, sleep was something that came at a premium for me since the final battle with all the nightmares going through my mind. Taking a large gulp I started thinking about how I would get to California from Oklahoma when the little bell on the door rung, signaling someone entered the diner.

It had only been the second time someone came in while I was here so naturally I felt compelled to look up and it was the best decision of my life I decided right then. A girl, no women walked into the diner and she was so beautiful I never wanted to look away. She couldn't have been more then 5 foot, but her legs looked a mile long as she almost skipped inside in her heels, a hard feat. After staring at her legs for probably too long, I looked into the most unique, penetrating golden eyes that I found staring right back into my green ones. I was memorized as she stared right back at me, and the smile that lit up her face was so amazing it caused me to smile, something I hadn't done in a long time.

I finally noticed her pale skin and it caused my smile to falter as I immediately knew what she was. Her expression turned sad as she saw me discreetly reach into my pocket before brushing it off and skipping towards me with a new determined expression on her face. My wand was now at my side as I warily watched her come towards me. I didn't lift it as I found my hand couldn't move, everything was telling me to trust her, so I did as she finally reached me.

"Hi I'm Alice!" Her voice sounded like wind chimes to my ears as she stuck her hand out expectedly. My smile couldn't help but come back as I brought my hand up to shake hers. The moment her hand touched mine I never wanted to let go as time seemed to stand still. A shock went up my arm all through my body seemingly straight to my groin. I watched her eyes slowly start to turn black as her gaze grew more penetrating. The air around us started to grow heavy as I finally responded to her greeting.

"Harry." My voice sounded completely different then a minute ago when I thanked the waitress for more coffee. It had a husky edge to it that caused Alice's body to freeze as her nosterals flared and her grip on my hand tightened making me completely hard. It was maddening as I started aching for more of her touch, my eyes going straight to her lips where they were frozen in a sexy pout.

"Come with me." She all but demanded as her voice grew heavy and she almost dragged me up. I felt compelled to go with her, like there was an invisible pull that wouldn't let us be separated. Having just enough mind to stick my wand back in its holster on my wrist, I allowed her to drag me out of the diner and into the alley right next to it. As soon as we were far enough from prying eyes I started to ask,

"What is happe..." My question was cut off as she jumped into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist. I found a pair of lips attached to my own as my back hit a brick wall. It was the most intense feeling in my life as I started to kiss back with equal intensity. She started grinding her center into my own increasing the pleasure ten fold as I grabbed onto her ass and squeezed her against me. A growl came from her mouth as her lips left mine and she laid her head on my shoulder, starting to suck on my neck.

I couldn't help but let out a little groan and start grinding into her even harder, which would of hurt any human women. She started mewling in ecstasy as we both started breathing really hard. This went on for several minutes before the pressure started increasing to the point of no return. She cried out and started covulsing in my arms, pressing into me so hard It almost hurt. I couldn't hold it any longer as I exploded in my pants.

We were both out of breath as we came down from our high. I stood there against the wall, arms aching wondering how that just happened. As I finally got enough air in my lungs to speak I asked,

"That may have been the hottest experience in my life, but what the hell just happened?"

She just whimpered and spoke one word as she sighed happily into my ear,

"Mate."

My mind went blank as I tried to process what she just said to me. I searched my brain trying to remember all I learned about vampires. There were two types of vampires, ones that could stay out in sunlight with very few known disabilities and ones that died when exposed to the sun. Obviously Alice was the first. Very little was known about these types of vampires, they were secretive to the extreme and gave out very little information. Her golden eyes confused me as I didn't recall any answers about why her eyes were not red, but I did remember one passage I read about that mentioned mated vampires.

_Vampires who are mated are extremely possessive of what they term as their other half. Mated vampires are very unpredictable when backed into a corner. They will fight to protect their mate at any cost to ones own life._

That didn't tell me much, but gave me a clue to the connection we shared. No words could describe the feeling I felt as we stood in an alley basking in each others arms. It made me take in all my senses, her touch was cold to my skin, but in a way that felt like ice was touching fire. Her smell was exquisite, like honey with a touch of spring flowers. I couldn't help but take a longer sniff causing me to start to harden up once again. She felt it and giggled loudly into my ear. When she started pressing into me again I knew I had to let her go, my arms were dead.

"Not that I don't want to do it again, but my arms are killing me Alice." She giggled again as she lept off me keeping my hand in hers, keeping the connection we both felt.

She looked at me, her eyes back to being the smoldering gold. "I didn't plan on that happening" She said almost to herself. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"I haven't either." I felt like I needed to say. "I think we need to talk some, yes?"

"Of course silly, were mated. I think were going to be doing a lot more then talking for a long time. Don't you think?" She offered up like she knew the next step already.

"Your a vampire." I pointed out stupidly, confused.

"And your a wizard, my mate." She quickly responded like talking to a child.

"How can you be so sure?" She just looked at me like, really? "Ya your right that was a stupid question."

We just looked at each other before laughing. I didn't know where we were going to go from here, but being with her just felt right.


End file.
